About You
by Hinata's Shadow1
Summary: Kageyama is pressured into studying for exams at Hinata's house or risk getting suspend from the team. One-shot.


_This has been playing around in my brain and I figured a one-shot couldn't hurt. Considering how tired I am while writing this I will probably regret it later._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own rights to Haikyu_

**_Warnings:_**_ none_

* * *

**About You**

"You can't be serious. Why would I want to do that?"

Daichi and Sugawara exchange a brief look of unspoken words and sighs at the antics of the first-year.

Daichi audibly lets out one of those sighs, his eyebrow beginning to twitch with each passing moment. "Because Kageyama, you and Hinata are in the same year and have the same classes. If you two work together to study for your exams you're more likely to actually learn the content and not just have us tell you when something is wrong." Kageyama's brows begin to furrow. "Besides the two of you work together so well on the court, I'm sure that if you put your minds to it, you'll be caught up on your schoolwork and ready for those exams in no time which means more time for practice."

Kageyama goes to open is mouth to protest, but is stopped when Sugawara places a hand on his shoulder. "Look at it this way Kageyama, if either you or Hinata get a bad grade on these exams then this team looses a valuable player. But at this rate we may lose both of you if your grades don't turn around soon. We just figured that since we happen to have an extended weekend, the two of you should consider using at least part of it to study together outside of school. You can always practice your tossing and receiving during breaks if you want."

Kageyama looks between the two third-years, knowing that they are probably right. His grades really have been beginning to slip as training has been intensifying once again for upcoming tournaments. And he figures that if his grades have been bad lately, Hinata's surely have to be far worse.

The fate of the current team is in his hands.

He abruptly turns to the court where Hinata has been listening to exaggerated stories from Tanaka and Nishinoya. "HINATA, WE'RE GOING TO YOUR HOUSE TO STUDY THIS WEEKEND." He stomps off the court towards to clubroom before there can be any protests.

At the sound of Kageyama's shouting, Hinata lets out a surprised squawk. It isn't until the setter has left the gym that his words and their implications fully sink in.

A shorter, more indignant squawk is heard as he flies out of the gym after his former rival.

He quickly catches up to the already dressed setter in the clubroom. "What do you mean you're coming over to my house? And why are we studying if you're coming over?"

"Good, I see you don't have a problem with this then. I've already left my parents a message saying I'll be staying the night as well, that gives us more time for studying and volleyball practice." Kageyama turns to face Hinata. "Why are you just standing there? If our grades fall anymore we're both off the team. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not! But you can't just say stuff like that and expect it to be ok!"

The two stare at each other for a few moments without blinking before Hinata breaks. "Fine, I'll go call my mom and let her know you're coming. This is kind of last minute so don't expect anything spectacular."

Hinata steps outside to make his call while Kageyama finishes filling his volleyball bag with items he thinks that he will need for the weekend. The shorter player reenters with a smile on his face. "She says that she's surprised and would like more warning in the future, but you can stay the night. So we should probably leave soon if we want to get there before it gets too dark."

He streaks past Kageyama as he races to change and organize his stuff for the trip home.

Kageyama is a bit confused by what Hinata means when he says that they should hurry to be home before it gets too dark. They may have been at practice later these days, but even then the sun has only begun to set by the time everyone should have reached their homes.

A hand grabs the sleeve of his jacket and pulls him tripping and sputtering to the bike racks in front of the school. "Did you walk here today or do you have a bike here somewhere?"

Kageyama looks away. "I'll take that as you walked. You can put your bag in the basket with mine and just hop on the back. Otherwise walking will take too long."

Hinata seems to not pay attention to the way Kageyama practically throws his bag in the basket or how stiff the setter is once they start their journey to Hinata's home.

For the first several minutes of travel there is silence between the two, but as the road becomes less populated and Kageyama notices that they are heading away from the main areas where Karasuno students tend to live, he breaks his silence.

"If you're dragging me all the way out here as some kind of practical joke, I swear to you Hinata I will never toss to you again."

The breaks are slammed.

Hinata whips around. "You have to keep tossing to me! That's why we're going to study tonight! Right?" He can see that Kageyama is not convinced. "We're going to my house because you said you wanted, and this is the way we have to take."

Seeing that the setter is still not convinced, Hinata turns around and starts peddling again. The silence between them seems to get heavier with each passing moment until it is nearly suffocating. Soon they both start mumbling under their breath at each other, half hoping the other would hear them, but also hoping their words would not be heard.

Neither of them noticed the time passing any faster or slower than before, but by the time Hinata finally stops in front of a house on the other side of the mountain, the sun has long since set and the street lights cast soft light on the ground.

They dismount the bike and grab their respective bags. Hinata leads the way to the front door, stopping for a moment to fish his keys out of his jacket pocket before the door is unlocked and opened.

Stepping inside the modest home, the two take off their shoes and set their bags in the hall. Hinata leaves the light for the entryway on, but doesn't turn on any others as he walks towards the kitchen. He begins pulling out bowls for himself and Kageyama before going to the fridge and looking for any leftovers his family may have left from their evening.

The light suddenly turns on and the two are momentarily blinded.

Once his vision clears, Kageyama sees what appears to be a small replica of Hinata in a pink night outfit standing in the doorframe rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You're late Shoyo." The hand is removed from her eyes and she blinks. Her nose scrunches up and she walks up to Kageyama and scrutinizes him. "Shoyo, why did you bring home and angry porcupine?"

Hinata moves to intercept Kageyama before the now angry setter can make any sort of move towards his little sister. "Natsu, this is Kageyama, he plays volleyball with me. Mom gave her permission for him to stay the night so that we can study for our exams." He can tell that she isn't budging or convinced of his response. "Did mom say that you could stay up this late?"

The gaze of scrutiny is gone and replaced with annoyance. "Mom fell asleep on the couch over an hour ago. You two were so loud coming in that I'm surprised she didn't wake up. But I figured that I should be nice and tell you that there are pork buns in the fridge that you can just warm up."

"Thanks!"

"Now I'm going to bed, but if you're loud like always Shoyo, I will wake up mom." Natsu leaves the kitchen, cowlicks slightly bouncing as she walks away.

Hinata returns once more to his rummaging in the fridge when Kageyama stops him. "I didn't know you had a sister. Is there anything else I should know?"

Hinata pulls out a bag of pork buns before setting them in the bowls to be warmed up. He thinks for a moment. "If we're too loud Natsu will come in and yell at us to be quiet." He thinks for a moment. "That's it."

Kageyama wears a look that says he does not believe him one bit.

Soon after the pork buns have been heated and are ready to eat. The two finish the meal quickly before heading to Hinata's room to study. His room is a bit messy with some stray clothes and sports magazines lying around, but once a few things are moved there is enough floor space for the two of them and their books.

Within moments after the books have been opened the two are yawing and the words begin to swim about on the pages.

Kageyama looks up at Hinata who seems to be staring off into space already. "Why do you go to Karasuno when you live so far away? I know you want to be like the Little Giant, but couldn't you have gone to a high school closer to your home and done the same thing?"

As he waits for a response, he notices that Hinata's eyes are closed and that his breathing is softer and deeper.

Figuring that this means that their pathetic study session is at an end for now, Kageyama clears their school stuff and stacks it in front of Hinata's closet. He pulls off one of the blankets on Hinata's futon and pulls back the rest. He drags the apparently dead to the world Hinata onto the futon and pulls the blankets over him.

Satisfied with his work, Kageyama turns off the light and takes the blanket he pulled off the futon and wraps himself up in it before settling on the floor for the night.

Right before his eyes close, Kageyama notices the volleyball pillow that Hinata has managed to pull out of seemingly nowhere and is now hugging in his sleep. Kageyama smiles and closes his eyes.

* * *

_There you go, I made my first one-shot in years and and practically asleep now. Hope everyone enjoys it._


End file.
